Sacrifice and Lost
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A Bwen story that takes place after Ultimate Sacrifice. The events kick off hidden feelings between Ben and Gwen that have long been buried and forces them to reevaluate a few things.


Sacrifice and Lost  
>0<br>Ben x Gwen  
>0<br>This is based off Ultimate Alien's latest episode Ultimate Sacrifice. Please enjoy  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

It was just another ordinary day for the Alien Force trio. Like most days they were able to kick back and enjoy as most incidents seem to have a habit of happening at night. It had been a rather slow week, between Albedo's new upgrade and the Elena incident Ben had been rather uneasy.

Laying on his bed he continued to toss his lucky soccer ball up and down in the air. The same soccer ball he had used the day he met Julie. Despite the progress they made Ben and Julie's relationship just seemed to be there instead of a well meaning bond between the two. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a call from Gwen. Trouble was happening in the city like always and of course that meant heroic intervention but of course as fate would have it things were never that simple for Ben.

He found himself yanked into the Ultimatrix and contending with several angry and powerful Ultimatrix aliens. Try as he might, between Heatblast, Diamondhead, and even Ghostfreak his aliens were countered at every turn by the stronger ultimates. But his salvation came in no other form then that of his cousin Gwen in her Anodite form. A powerful yet stunning humanoid vision of magneta. Even when faced with the prospect of losing her humanity Gwen risked it for him. For his life.

"What's the plan?'' she asked as they took a hold of each other's hands.

"No plan.'' he gently said as guilt came across his face. ''I don't know why they branched off and became individuals, but I do know one thing. They deserve to live free.''

For a moment a look of pain crossed Gwen's dark magneta features. ''So do you!'' she argued. ''You can't just give up. Not here! The world needs you! The plumbers need you!''_ I need you._ the last fleeting thought escaped her mind as her body moved on it's own. Her arms hooked around his neck as she refused to let go. The purple aura faded from the lack of concentration and emotional turmoil to reveal a young woman with orange flame haired and emerald eyes clouded with tears.

_''I love you Gwen!'' _those words and the feeling of his lips pressing against her forehead left her drained.''Good bye Gwen.'' those were his last words to her before taking the plunge into the red inferno that was the pit. But death would not take Ben that day. Somehow, someway the device spared his life because of his noble sacrifice. When he came too he found himself being greeted by Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, and the Ultimates.

Azmuth, whose faith in Ben had been restored fixed the flaw in the Ultimatrix and took the Ultimates with him to Primus so they could live their own lives. With today's emergency taken care of the trio celebrated like always, but something was different. ''Promise me...promise me you'll never do something like that again!'' it was just him and Gwen. Kevin having bailed after paying for their victory meal.

''Gwen...'' the look on her face was the same one of worry during the Ultimate Kevin incident but it was different. In fact ever since that incident his cousin and former enemy/brother like figure had been growing apart. The arguments for one, the fact that the two hardly acted like a couple, and considering that none of them really talked about it was probably another reason. Kevin had nearly killed them both, but the were so happy he was returned to normal and invested in the belief that he would never do something like this while normal fueled their beliefs. ''I did what I had to do. What kind of hero would I be if I stood by and people suffer?''

''And what about everyone who would have been hurt if you died? All those who would have suffered without you? Your parents, my parents, Kevin, the plumbers, Julie, the earth...Me...'' she trailed off as frustration was evident in her brow. ''Why do you always have to be like this? Why don't you ever think...'' she bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry or be weak. Gwen hated being weak and helpless. It reminded her of during the summer when she and Ben were ten and until she was able to start consistently using spells she felt like the load. Ben risked his life again and again; despite how big his ego got at times he always did the right thing at the end and although she would have never admitted it at the time Gwen respected and looked up to him.

And once more, in a way she wasn't able to save him. She could only watch and do nothing while he essentially died in her front of her eyes and she wasn't able to do anything._ 'What's the point of this power if you can't save those who matter to you most?'_

Before an answer she felt a comforting hand caress her cheek as Ben placed his forehead against hers. ''I'm sorry Gwen. You had no idea how scared I was, but the thought of you losing your humanity and having to give up everything...I couldn't let you go through with that.'' after the day they fought all those weeks ago he vowed he would never hurt her again. His fear of Kevin, becoming worse then what they were when kids spurred his rash and sudden decision to kill him. It wasn't in his nature to be a killer but knowing the end result of how far a crazed Kevin would go.

Unknown to Gwen when Ben went to visit Max who was injured from Aggregor's electrical shock during the infinity map incident he also ran into Verdona who was checking up on her lover. And Verdona who voiced her own concern's for Gwen's safety due to the fact that Osmosians and Anodites did not mix for the obvious reason also influenced his decision. Fear of what Kevin would do to Gwen if he got his hands on her. And even though he did not voice his exact fears, Gwen was intent on helping their corrupted comrade. But deep down he new there was another, darker reason why he jumped to that conclusion. Those same feelings that was heralded as unnatural by many but wasn't something he could help.

''I won't ever leave you Gwen.'' he confessed as he found his gaze being lost in her eyes.

''I'd never forgive you...'' she answered in a breathy tone. And in that moment their fear of loss won out over the fear of what others might think as they closed the distance between them. The cold night air breezing by as they didn't pay the fact any of Ben's neighbors or maybe his parents themselves catching them a mind as they stood outside in front of his house. Their lips finding each other, their arms hooking around each other as they let their hearts guide them instead of their heads without considering how much things were going to be affected by their decision.

00

Chapter End

00

This is going to have another chapter or two. Oh and one more thing, this is how I do things Doc boy. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
